Daughter To Father
by Miyaka Hana
Summary: What do you want?"One of the ANBU members asked harshly."My Okaa-san is dead."She told them, but didn't show any emotion behind those words.This is my new story, prologue is really short, but it'll get better. R&R Ja ne! :D XxMiyakaxX For KHwhitelion
1. Prologue

Oi, minna-san! It's Miyaka here to present my newest fic, "Daughter To Father" I had some of this written already, but my computer did something weird and it deleted it,

so I'm doing it all over again. And, my word pad is being really gay right now, so I'm not in the best of moods because of it. I knew I shouldn't have re-started my computer,

but no I had to have other music besides my radio, I'm such an idiot. XP Anywayz, I'm sorry if I don't update "Hidden In The Music" as soon as I do usually, becuase of

this, but I just had to do it, the idea was so cool, and I knew how I was gonna go with it, too. I'm not sure if I'm going to put a Sakura couple in this, but if I do, it'll

probably be SasoSaku, because, SasoSaku rocks! x3 Well, here's the age-inator! XD

_**Age-inator**_

_**Sakura: 13**_

_**Orochimaru: Unknown**_

_**Sasori: Unknown**_

_**Naruto: 12**_

_**Sasuke: 13**_

_**Hinata: 13**_

_**Shino: 13**_

_**Kiba: 13**_

_**Shikamaru: 13**_

_**Ino: 13**_

_**Chouji: 13**_

_**Neji: 14**_

_**Tenten: 14**_

_**Rock-Lee: 14**_

_**Itachi: 18**_

_**Deidara: 16**_

_**Kakuzu: Unknown**_

_**Hidan: Immortal, remember? xD  
Tobi: Unknown, and I refuse to believe he's Madara, so yeahz. :D**_

_**Tsunade: Unknown**_

_**Jiraiya: Unknown**_

_**Konan: Unknown**_

_**Pein: Unknown**_

_**Shizune: 29**_

_**Kakashi: 26**_

_**Well, I think that's it. I get all my information from Naruto. wikia. com (Without the spaces. :3) so if you want to know more about them, you can go there. :D **_

_**Here's the Disclaimer!**_

_**Sakura: Miyaka, what are you doing?**_

_**Miyaka: Oh, hi Sakura! I'm just sharpening my torture items, just to scare Sasuke, lolz. xD**_

_**Sakura: Okay, why?**_

Miyaka: I'm bored. XP

Sasuke: Sakura! Don't leave me with this crazy bitch!!

_**Sakura: Why shouldn't I?! You left me on a god forsaken bench in the middle of the night! I could have been raped! You fucking bastard!**_

_**Miyaka: Yeah! x3**_

_**Sasuke: I'm sorry! I'll do anything! Just don't leave me with this duranged psycho!**_

_**Sakura: Anything? -smirks-**_

_**Sasuke: -raises eyebrow-**_

_**Inner Sasuke: We're gonna get laid! X3**_

_**Sasuke: What are you thinking, Sakura?**_

_**Sakura: Well, I was gonna rape you so hard I have quintuplets, but..**_

_**Inner Sasuke: NO!! TT.TT**_

_**Sakura: I decided that I'll have Karin do that. :P**_

_**Karin: Sasuke-kun!!**_

_**Sasuke: Get away from me you ugly whore!**_

_**-Sasuke runs away.-**_

_**Karin: Sasuke-kun! Wait for me! TTT.TTT**_

_**-Karin runs after Sasuke.-**_

_**Miyaka: OMG! Sakura, can you do the disclaimer? I'm gonna tape this and post it on youtube, lolz. xD**_

Sakura: Okay, Sakura. Get some good shots! XD

_**Miyaka: Don't worry, I will. ;D xD**_

_**-Miyaka runs after them with a video camera.-**_

_**Sakura: Lol. Anywayz, Miyaka doesn't own Naruto or it's characters, if she did, then the show would be called Sakura and I'd be with Akatsuki? Okay,**_

_**anywayz. She hopes you'll enjoy this new story, and you too, KHwhitelion! You rock!**_

_**Daughter To Father**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Prologue**_

"Forehead girl! Bastard!" Several girls yelled after one small girl with pink hair put up in two pig tails. The little girl ran as fast as she could, they would always make fun of

her, because she had a big forehead and she didn't have a father, something they did.

She would oftenly see the grown ups glare at her in disgust and whisper that she was the slut's daughter. Everytime she heard them talk, she got angry, she never liked it

when people would insult her mother.

The thing is, she didn't even understand what they meant. Sakura had no clue what so ever what they were talking about. Why would they call her mother that? It just

doesn't make sense.

"Forehead girl! Stop running away you coward!!" The leader of the girls' Ami Watanabi yelled. Sakura stopped running. She turned around and had a formiddable look on her

face. Her eyes turned snake like and her hair turned in a deep black color.

"Leave me alone." She growled. Not knowing that hundreds of snakes were behind her with their fangs wide open with poison on them. The girls looked at her eyes

widened, and ran away screaming.

"Freak!!" Ami yelled still running in fear. Once the girls were gone, Sakura's eyes returned to their normal green color, as well as her hair. Sakura looked behind her and

saw hundreds of snakes with their poison dipped fangs wide open.

She screamed and ran away. She didn't know what was happening, she had never stood up for herself, but this time, she really scared someone, what was she? _A _

_monster. _A voice said in her head, but she ignored it, she kept telling herself that monsters didn't exist, so she can't be a monster. Can she?

Once she got home, she heard her mom crying, but this time, it was her own mom that was making her cry. She saw her mother with a butcher knife and saw her making

swift movements to her wrists and she saw the blood fall to the floor. Sakura didn't know what to do.

"Okaa-san? What are you doing?" Sakura asked her hysterical mother. Her mother gave her a crazy looking smile. "Okaa-san is going away for a long time, Saku-chan.

I'm sorry." She said before she cut deep enough to cut a vein.

She watched as blood started pouring out like crazy from her mother's wrists. She just watched and watched until she knew her mother was dead, there was nothing else

she could do, but watch.

After awhile, Sakura decided to get go to the Hokage's office and tell him about her mother's suicide, since she didn't really know what to do, she was only six for crying

out loud!

When she got to the tower, she saw that two ANBU members were outside his office and she knew that they were glaring at her behind their masks. "What do you want?"

One of the ANBU members asked harshly.

"My Okaa-san is dead." She told them, but didn't show any emotion behind those words, it seemed like she had forgotten how to show her emotions after all the abuse she

had recieved over the years.

"What? What happend?" The other ANBU asked, startled that Sakura didn't show any hint of sadness or remorse, he began to wonder if she killed her own mother. "My

Okaa-san said that she was going away for a long time, and she was cutting herself and she died." Sakura explained, still remaining emotionless.

"Kyousuke? What do we do?" One of the ANBUs asked the other. "I, I don't know. We should give her to Hokage-sama and see what he wants to do." The other said. The

ANBU picked Sakura up and knocked on the Hokage's door.

"Hokage-sama!" The ANBU called out and waited to be let in. Once he was, the Hokage asked what was wrong. "What is it, Kyousuke-san?" The Hokage asked.

Kyousuke showed him Sakura. "She, she said that her mother committed suicide, but she didn't show no emotion saying so, and I believe she's lying and she killed her."

Sakura hissed at him. "I did not kill my Okaa-san." She glared at him, the Hokage raised an eye brow. "Kyousuke, go check the house for any evidence, and I'll watch the

girl." The ANBU nodded his head and left.

The Hokage sent his attention to Sakura who was on a chair hugging herself. "Are you cold?" She just nodded. He got a blanket from a drawer and layed it on her. "Any

better?" She smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay, can you please tell me what happend?" The third Hokage asked. "My, my Okaa-san. She was cutting herself, and I just watched, I didn't know what to do. Did my

Okaa-san hate me? Why did everyone hate me because of my Okaa-san? Why?" She asked.

The third sighed, he couldn't answer her, because he knew she wouldn't understand. "Where am I going to live?" She asked. "I'll have a friend of mine look after you, okay?"

He asked her smiling.

She nodded her head and started to fall asleep. The third just watched her sleep until he had Iruka come into his office. "What did you want, Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked.

The Hokage pointed to the sleeping girl on his chair.

"I want you to look after her, her mother committed suicide, and she saw the whole thing, and she doesn't have any family, besides her father, but we don't know who that

is." The Hokage explained. Iruka nodded hid head.

"So, basically. You want me to adopt her, right Hokage-sama?" The third shook his head. "No, you don't have to adopt her. Just watch over for her and make sure she'll

stay out of trouble, but you don't have to adopt her, unless you would like to."

Iruka looked at the six year old girl and smiled at her sadly. "I would like to become her father, Hokage-sama." Iruka said looking at the girl. The Hokage smiled and nodded

his head in understanding.

"Thank you, Iruka. You will need to sign a few papers and she'll be put into your care until she reaches 18, is that understood?" Iruka nodded his head and began to sign

the papers to become her guardian.

After he was done signing the papers, he picked Sakura up from the chair. She started to stir in her sleep, he hoped he didn't awaken her, but she stayed asleep. The

Hokage put the blanket over Sakura.

"She'll be cold." The third said. Iruka nodded then looked down at the girl. He couldn't believe how a girl like her could be sleeping, while she just witnessed her own mother

committ suicide, it was too suspicious.

Once Iruka got back to his house, he put Sakura in his bed, and put some blankets on the couch, where he would sleep for the night, he wasn't used to having a child of

his own under his house, so he would have to get her a bed, and other things. He sighed.

That's my prologue! x3 I know this chapter is short, but it had to be, it's a prologue, afterall. :P Lolz, please review, ja ne! :D

-XxMiyakaxX


	2. Note, sorry

Hello minna-san! It's Miyaka-chan here to tell ya'll that I'm going on vacation tomorrow! O.O So, I won't be able to reply or anything for about a month possibly. D: I'm going to be in Virginia for about a month, and I won't have internet access for some time, so yeah. ;-; But anyways! I'm just going to tell ya'll that I WILL still be working on all chapters and new stories in Virginia! Yes! I will be writing them all down in notebooks till my hand falls off. :D xD Anyways, I guess that is it. Thanks for reading!

-XxMiyakaxX


End file.
